List of programs previously broadcast by Radio Philippines Network
Programs previously aired by the Radio Philippines Network and CNN Philippines broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN TV-9 Manila. This article also includes shows previously aired by RPN as itself, and other previous incarnations. For the currently aired shows on CNN Philippines, go to the article: List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines. Local defunct shows Educational *''Basta Barkada'' (1989–1995) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1990–1994) *''Beauty School Plus'' (1994–2005) *''Better Home Ideas'' (1996–2001) *''Bogart Case Files''¹ (2014–2016) *''Comida con Amor'' *''Cooking.Com'' (2001–2003) *''Cooking It Up With Nora Daza'' (1985–1987) *''Cooking with the Stars'' (1995) *''DOG TV''¹ (2010–2011) *''Fora Medica'' *''Gandang Ricky Reyes'' (2005–2006) *''Go Negosyo'' (2006–2007) *''Go Negosyo Big Time'' (2007) *''House of Beauty'' (1991) *''How 'Bout My Place'' (1999–2004) *''Kalusugan TV'' (2006–2007) *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1995–1999) *''Luks Family'' (2002–2003) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1985–1989) *''Mag-Negosyo Tayo!'' (2005–2007) *''Make-Over'' (2006–2007) *''Mommy Hacks'' (2015) *''Novartis Payo ni Doc'' (2002–2004) *''Parenting 101'' (2007) *''Something to Chew On''¹ (2013–2015, 2016–2017) *''Teka Teka Teka'' *''Tipong Pinoy'' (1999–2000) *''Veggie, Meaty & Me'' (1992–1996) *''What's Up 'day!'' (2003) Game shows *''Battle Of The Brains'' (1992–2000) *''Family Kuarta o Kahon'' (1984–2000) *''Geym Na Geym'' (1981–1982) *''It's A Date'' (1993–1994) *''Kol TV''¹ (2007–2008) *''Match TV'' (2002–2003) *''Spin-A-Win'' (1975–1985) *''Star Date'' *''Super Suerte sa 9'' (1987) Informative *''Business Class'' (1991–2000) *''Business Expedition'' *''ETC Vibe''¹ (2011–2013) *''ETC Watchlist''¹ (2011–2013) *''Para Po'' (2005) *''The Scene'' (2001) *''Small Acts, Big Stories'' *''Superbrands'' (2005–2006) *''TWBF (This Week's Big Five)'' (2009) *''Two Stops Over'' Morning shows *''Daybreak'' (2013–2015) *''Good Morning Misis!'' (1996–1997) *''Magandang Morning Philippines!'' (2003–2004) *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''Wake Up Call'' (1994–1998) Music videos and movie trailer line-up *''The American Chart Show'' (1985–1989) *''Box Office Hit Parade'' *''Cinema Cinema'' (1993-1997) *''Cinema Cinema Cinema'' (1997–1999) *''The Fuse'' *''I-Music'' (2007) *''Mega Cinema Review'' (1989–1994) *''Movie Line-Up'' *''Movieparade'' (1991–1995) *''The Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week'' *''Video Hit Parade'' *''Video Hot Tracks'' Reality *''Ang Bagong Kampeon'' (1985–1988) *''Barkada sa 9'' *''Clear Men Future League''¹ (2009) *''Gen M'' *''House of Hoops''¹ (2009–2010) *''I Am Meg''¹ (2012–2013) *''IKON Philippines'' (2007) *''It's A Date'' (1991–1995) *''Match TV'' (2002–2003) *''Mega Fashion Crew''¹ (2011–2013) *''Mega Young Designers Competition''¹ (2012–2013) *''One Night with an Angel''¹ (2007) *''Pasikatan sa 9'' (1993–1995) *''Philippines' Next Top Model'' (2007) *''Project Runway Philippines''¹ (2012) *''Shoot That Babe''¹ (2007–2008) *''Single Girls'' (2007) *''The So-called Life Of Ryan Garcia Is Going Public''¹ (2007) *''Something To Chew On With Xandra Rocha'' *''Star Search sa 9'' (1996–1997) *''Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge''¹ (2009) *''What I See with Paco Guerrero'' (2013–2015) ¹with ETC Drama *''Agila'' (produced by TAPE Inc., 1987–1989) *''Agos'' (1987–1988) *''Ako... Babae'' (1994) *''Ang Makulay Na Daigdig ni Nora'' (1974–1979) *''Ang Pangarap Kong Jackpot'' (1995–2007) *''Anna Luna, Ikalawang Aklat'' (1994–1995) *''Bedtime Stories'' *''Bisperas ng Kasaysayan'' (1994–1995) *''Boracay'' (1990) *''Cebu I, Cebu II'' (1991–1992) *''Charo'' (1988) *''Coney Reyes - Mumar on the Set'' *''Coney Reyes on Camera'' *''Correctionals'' (1989–1990) *''Davao: Ang Gintong Pag-Asa'' (1991) *''Dayuhan'' *''De Buena Familia'' (1992–1993) *''Dear Manilyn'' *''Flordeluna'' *''Gapo'' *''Gulong ng Buhay'' (1981–1983) *''Gulong ng Palad'' (1979–1981) *''Hanggang Kailan, Anna Luna?: Ikalawang Aklat'' (1994–1995) *''Heredero'' (produced by TAPE Inc., 1984–1987) *''Hilda Drama Specials'' (1989) *''La Aunor'' (1984) *''Lumayo Ka Man'' (1993–1996) *''Makulay ang Daigdig ni Nora'' (1976–1978) *''Malayo Pa ang Umaga'' (1993–1995) *''May Bukas Pa'' (produced by Viva Television, 2000; a similarly named series was made by ABS-CBN in 2009) *''May Puso ang Batas'' (2003–2004) *''Miranova'' (1994–1995) *''Mukha ng Buhay'' (produced by Viva Television, 1996) *''Pamilya'' *''Paglipas ng Panahon'' (1983–1985) *''Paraiso'' (produced by D'JEM Productions) *''Seiko TV Presents'' (1988–1989) *''Simply Snooky'' *''Talambuhay'' *''Tanglaw ng Buhay'' *''Teenage Diary'' (1986-1988) *''Tierra Sangre'' (produced by Viva Television, 1996) *''Verdadero'' (1986–1988) *''Young Love, Sweet Love'' (1987–1993) Action *''Ang Panday'' (1986–1988) *''Krusada Kontra Krimen'' (2005–2007) Fantasy and horror *''Captain Barbell'' (1987–1988) *''Chinese Movies'' *''Darna'' (1977) *''Julian Talisman'' (1983–1984) *''Lily Tubig'' (1991) *''Mga Kakaibang Horror Stories, Totoo Kaya?'' *''Mga Kakaibang Kuwento, Totoo Kaya?'' *''Nora Cinderella'' (1984-1985) *''Ora Engkantada'' (1996–1998) *''Pinokyo at ang Blue Fairy''¹ (2007) *''Wari Waro'' *''Zarda'' {{small|(1974–1976) Variety *''Aawitan Kita'' Radio Philippines Network *''Aksyon, Komedya, Drama ATBP.'' (1993–1998) *''Ayan Eh!'' (1970) *''Barkada sa 9'' (1977–1980) *''Big Ike's Happening'' (1975–1983) *''Biz Show Na 'To!'' (2007) *''Broadcast Campus'' (1973–1979) *''Carmen In Color'' (1971–1977) *''Chibugan Na!'' (1994–1996) *''Dance 10'' Radio Philippines Network *''Eat Bulaga!'' Radio Philippines Network *''The Eddie-Nora Show'' Radio Philippines Network *''Fantastik Jeanne in Motion'' Radio Philippines Network *''The Imelda Papin Show'' Radio Philippines Network *''Kami Naman!'' (1990) *''Kumpletos Recados'' (1976–1978) *''Let's Dance with Becky Garcia'' (1996–1998) *''Lotlot & Friends'' (1985–1988) *''Lucky Stars'' (1980) *''Manilyn Live!'' (1990–1991) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1988) *''Movieparade'' (1991–1995) *''The New Oh Rosemarie'' (1971) *''The Nida-Lita Show'' (1973) *''On D'Spot'' (2004-2006) *''Pipwede'' (1977–1980) *''Rhapsody'' (1990) *''Sabado Boys''¹ (2007) *''Santos, Mortiz & Associates'' (1973–1974) *''Student Canteen'' (1989–1990) *''Superstar'' (1975–1989) *''Superstar: Beyond Time'' (1994–1995) *''Tony Santos Presents'' (1973–1977) *''Your Evening with Pilita'' (1994–1995) Comedy *''Ang Manok ni San Pedro'' (1987) *''Apple Pie, Patis, Atbp.'' (1989) *''ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria'' (1993–1994) *''Ayos Lang, Pare Ko'' (1977) *''Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw'' (1994–1995) *''Basta Barkada'' (1978) *''Bogart Case Files¹'' (2014–2016) *''Buddy en Sol'' (1990–1995) *''Cafeteria Aroma'' (1979) *''Champoy'' (1981–1985) *''Clubhouse 9'' (1977–1978) *''Co-Ed Blues'' (1987–1988) *''Dalawang Tisoy''¹ (2007) *''Dobol Trobol'' (1989) *''D'on Po Sa Amin'' (1994) *''Dr. Potpot and the Satellite Kid'' Radio Philippines Network *''Duplex'' Radio Philippines Network *''The Front Act Show''¹ Radio Philippines Network *''Gabi ni Dolphy'' (1990) *''Ganito Kami Ngayon, O Ano Ha'' (1994) *''Hoy!'' (1990–1991) *''In DA Money'' (2005) *''Iyan ang Misis Ko'' (1970–1972) *''Joey and Son'' (1980) *''John En Marsha'' (1973–1990) *''Just the 3 of Us'' (1992–1993) *''Kaluskos-Musmos'' (1984–1989) *''Kami Naman!'' (1990) *''Kapiteryang Pinoy'' (1982) *''Ke-Mis: Kay Misis Umaasa''¹ (2007) *''Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro'' (1990–1993) *''Mommy Ko si Tita'' (1993–1994) *''Mongolian Barbecue Sa 9'' (1992–1994) *''My Son, My Son'' (1977) *''No Permanent Address'' (1986) *''Pinky and Boyet'' *''Plaza 1899'' (1986–1988) *''Purungtong'' (1991–1993) *''Ready na Direk!'' (1991–1993) *''Sa Kabukiran'' (1986) *''Sabi ni Nanay''¹ (2007) *''Starzan'' (1990–1991) *''Stir'' (1988) *''Tambakan Alley'' (1981–1983) *''Tipitipitim Tipitom'' (2005) *''Tokshow With Mr. Shooli'' (1999–2000) *''T.S.U.P'' (1990) *''What's Up 'day!'' (2003) Newscasts *''Arangkada Balita'' (2004–2006) *''Arangkada Chavacano'' (2000–2006) *''Arangkada Sa Nueve Davao'' (2001) *''Arangkada Ulat sa Tanghali'' (1999–2000) *''Arangkada Xtra Balita'' (2000–2004) *''Cebuano News'' (2013–2017) *''CNN Philippines Headline News'' (2015–2016) *''CNN Philippines Network News'' (2012–2017) *''CNN Philippines Nightly News'' (2012–2016) *''Daybreak'' (2013–2015) *''Eyewitness Reports'' (1969–1970) *''Global Conversations'' (2015–2016) *''I-Watch News'' (2007–2008) *''Kapampangan News'' (2014–2017) *''KBS Spot Check'' (1969–1973) *''The Headlines'' (2013–2015) *''Mga Balita ni Efren Montes'' (1972–1973) *''Newsday'' (2013–2015) *''NewsWatch'' (1970–2007, 2008–2012) **''RPN NewsCap''¹ (2009–2012) **''NewsWatch Aksyon Balita'' **''NewsWatch Balita Ngayon'' **''NewsWatch sa Umaga'' **''NewsWatch sa Tanghali'' **''NewsWatch Evening Edition'' **''NewsWatch Final Edition'' **''NewsWatch Evening Cast'' **''NewsWatch Prime Cast'' **''NewsWatch Pilipino Edition'' **''NewsWatch Second Edition'' **''NewsWatch Now'' (2001–2007) **''NewsWatch International'' (1977–1990) *''Primetime Balita'' (2000–2001) *''RPN NewsBreak'' (1982–1989, 1994–2003) *''RPN News Update'' (2003–2008) *''RPN NewsWatch Update'' (2008–2011) *''The Saturday Report'' *''The Sunday Report'' *''The Hour Updates'' (1989–1994) *''This Week Tonight'' (1977–1996) Current affairs *''Action 9'' (1993–1998) *''Agenda'' (2015–2016) *''Back To Back'' (1996) *''Balikatan'' *''Banyuhay'' (1988–1989) *''Blotter'' (1989–1990) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2004–2007) *''Business Class'' (1991–2001) *''Compañero Y Compañera'' (2000-2001) *''Cerge for Truth'' (2003-2007) *''Daybreak'' (2013-2015) *''Dee's Day'' (2003–2007) *''Direct Line'' (2003-2006) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (2003–2005) *''The Doctor Is In'' (1994; 2001–2004) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''Exclusively Hers'' *''The Executive Report'' *''First Lady ng Masa'' *''For M'' (2006–2007) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Global Conversations'' (2015–2016) *''Headlines Exposed'' (2004–2005) *''Helpline sa 9'' (1981–1983) *''Hirit Kabayan'' *''Ikaw at ang Batas'' (2000–2007) *''The Imelda Papin Show'' (2003–2004) *''Insight Inside'' (2005–2007) *''Isip Pinoy'' (1987–1991) *''Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers)'' (2006) *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo'' (1997–2006) *''Isyu'' (1981-1985) *''Kakampi'' (2000–2001) *''Kapatid'' (2005–2006) *''Kapihan ng Bayan'' (2005-2007) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (1998-2007) *''Kaya Natin 'To!'' *''Legal Forum'' (1992–2006) *''Legal Help Desk'' (2013–2016) *''Madam Ratsa Live!'' (2003–2004) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2005–2007) *''Make My Day with Larry Henares'' *''Malacañang Press Conference'' *''Mare, Mag-Usap Tayo'' *''News Café'' (2013–2015) *''News.PH'' (2013–2017) *''Newslight'' (1994–2001) *''NewsWatch Junior Edition'' Radio Philippines Network *''Ngayon na, Pinoy!'' *''Dial OCR'' Radio Philippines Network *''Opposing Views'' Radio Philippines Network *''Our Doctors'' (1970) *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''The Police Hour'' (1992–2007) *''Political Insider'' (2016–2017) *''Prangkahan'' (2003–2005) *''Public Access Programs'' *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2011–2012) *''Ratsada Balita'' (2000–2006) *''RPN Forum'' (2003–2005) *''Sa Bayan'' (2000–2001) *''Sama-Sama, Kayang-Kaya!'' *''Serbisyo All Access'' (2014–2017) *''Stop Watch'' (1986–1994) *''Street Pulse'' (1986) *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza'' (2000–2001) *''Teka! Teka! Teka!'' *''The Service Road'' (2016–2017) *''TimesFour'' *''To Saudi with Love'' (2000) *''OPS-PIA: Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrandt'' (1992–2001) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' (2003–2005) *''Wats UP sa Barangay'' (1993–1994) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) *''World Class'' Children's *''Batibot'' (1984–1991, 1994-1995) *''Eskwela ng Bayan'' (2003) **''Alikabuk'' **''Karen's World'' **''Solved'' **''Why?'' *''For Kids Only'' (2000–2001) *''Jr. News'' (2004–2005) *''Kids To Go'' (1999-2000) *''Kids TV'' (2004–2006) *''Kids World'' *''NewsWatch Kids Edition'' (1979–1993) *''Pedya: TV Day Care'' (1990) *''Penpen De Sarapen'' (1987–2001) *''Star Smile Factory'' (1993–1996) *''Storyland'' (2002–2005) *''Uncle Bob's Children's Show'' (1997–2000) *''The Whimpols'' (1992–1995) *''Yan Ang Bata'' Radio Philippines Network Film and special presentation *Afternoon Shockers *''Big Hit Movies'' *''Cinehouse 9'' *''C/S Blockbusters'' Radio Philippines Network *''C/S Movie Mania'' (2009) *''Chinese Movies'' *''Daily Matinee'' (1980) *''Dalisay Theater'' *''Dolphy Movies'' *''English Movies'' *''ETC Flix'' (2011–2013) *''French Movies'' *Friday Movies in Private *Friday Night Picturehouse *Gintuang Ala-Ala *''Last Full Show'' (2007) *''Magsine Tayo!'' (1984) *Midnight Movies *''Midweek Specials'' *Monday's Television Marvels *Morning Theater *''Movie Monday'' Radio Philippines Network *Movie Treat *Movies You Missed On Primetime *''Pamana Espesyal'' *''Pilipino Klasiks'' *''Rated Wide Awake Movies'' *''Relax (Watch a Movie)'' *''RVQ Movie Specials'' *''Sampaguita Pictures'' Radio Philippines Network *''Saturday Night Playhouse'' *''Sinag 9'' *''Sinag sa 9'' *''Sine sa 9'' *Sinebisyon *''Solar's Big Ticket'' (2010–2011) *''Solar's Golden Ticket'' (2009–2010) *Studio 9 Presents *Sunday's Big Event *Super Tagalog Movies *Tagalog Movie Special *Teatro Pilipino *TGOF: TV Greats on Friday *''Thursday Night Specials'' *''Thursday Suspense Theater'' *''True Confessions ng mga Bituin'' *Tuesday Night Treat *''Wednesday Specials'' *''Weekend Specials'' *''World Premiere Presents'' Infomercial *''Contact Magazine'' *''EZ Shop'' (2004–2007) *''Give a Life Informercial'' *Global Window *''Home Shopping Network'' (2003–2014) *''Japan Video Topics'' *''The Quantum Channel'' (1996–2005) *Prime K: Primera Klase *Tagamend (now on IBC-13) *TV Window Shop *''USIS Filler Film'' (1984_ *''Value Vision'' (1998–2007) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2005–2007) Religious *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1992–1998) *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' (1983-1990) *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2000–2007) *''Cathedral of Praise with David Sumrall'' (2003-2005) *''The Chaplet Of The Divine Mercy'' Radio Philippines Network *''Church of God'' Radio Philippines Network *''Diyos at Bayan'' Radio Philippines Network *''Emmanuel TV'' (2007) *''Enjoying Everyday Life'' *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (1987–2007) *''Friends Again'' (2003–2007) *''Heart to Heart Talk'' (1992-2007) *''Island Life'' (1983–1993) *''Jesus The Healer'' (2003–2005) *''Jesus I Trust In You'' (1985–2007) *''Kerygma TV'' (2003–2007) *''Life In The Word'' (1996–2005) *''May Liwanag'' (2006–2007) *''Oras ng Himala'' (2006–2007) *''The Power to Unite'' (2007) *''Shalom'' (1979-2007) *''Sharing In The City'' (1979-2007) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2002-2007) *''Spiritual Vignettes'' (1978-1998) *''Sunday Mass'' (1985-2007) *''This is Your Day'' (2003–2007) *''The World Tomorrow'' (1989-1999) *''What Would Jesus Do?'' (2001–2006) ¹with ETC Sports shows *''Auto Extreme'' (2002–2007) *''The Basketball Show'' (2005–2007) *''Body & Machine'' (2001–2007) *''Clear Men Future League''¹ (2009) *''Extreme Games 101'' (2005–2007) *''Finishline''¹ (2007-2008) *''Fight Night'' (1981–1983) *''Fistorama'' (2003–2007) *''Gameplan''¹ (2007) *''Golf Power'' (2003-2005) *''Golf Power Plus'' (2005-2007) *''The Greatest Fights'' (2001) *''House of Hoops''¹ (2009-2010) *''In This Corner'' (2003-2007) *''Jai Alai Cagayan'' *''The Main Event'' (returned to air on C/S 9) (2005-2010) *''Man & Machine'' (2005–2007) *''MICAA on KBS'' (1972-1981) *''Muscles in Motion'' (1988-1989) *''NBA Jam'' (2003–2007) *''NBA on KBS/RPN'' (1970-1977, 2004–2007) *''NBA on C/S'' (2008) *''NBA on C/S 9'' (2008–2009) *''NBA on Solar TV'' (2009–2011) *''Olympic Library'' (1983–1984) *''PBA Greatest Games'' *''PBA on C/S 9'' (2008–2009) *''PBA on KBS'' (1975–1977, PBA basketball would return for the 2008 season) *''PBA on Solar TV'' (2009–2011) *''PBL on RPN''¹ (returned to air as "PBL on C/S 9") *''PCCL Games'' (2002–2008) *''Premier Dart''¹ (2007-2009) *''Punch Out''¹ (2009) *''A Round Of Golf''¹ (2008-2009) *''RPN Sports Library'' (1981–1983) *''Sargo''¹ (2007) *''Sports in Focus'' *''Sports Inside Out'' (1989) *''Sports Review'' (1991-2005) *''Today at the Games'' (1984) *''TruSports''¹ (2007-2010) *''UAAP Games'' (1989-1994) (with Silverstar Sports) *''Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge''¹ (2009-2010) Talk shows General *''A Second Look'' *''The Bob Garon Debates'' *''CityLine'' *''Dee's Day'' (2003–2007) *''Good Morning Misis!'' (1996–1999) *''K Na Tayo!'' (2007) *''Oh Yes, Johnny's Back!'' (2004–2005) *''Real People'' *''Talk Toons'' (2007) *''Teen Talk'' (1995) *''Tell The People'' (1983–1997) *''Tell The People... Now'' (1997) *''Toksho with Mr. Shooli'' (1999–2000) *''Youth Alive'' (2007) Showbiz-oriented *''Actually, Yun Na!'' (1994–1996) *''Let's Talk Movies'' *''Nap Knock'' (1996–1997) *''Showbiz Ka!¹ (2007) *''Showbiz Talk of the Town (1987–1988) *''Talk Toons''¹ (2007) *''The Truth And Nothing But'' (2000–2002) Travel *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2000–2007) *''Islands Life'' (2003-2004) *''J2J'' (1994-1997) *''Road Trip'' (2002-2005) *''What I See''¹ (2013-2015) *''W.O.W.: What's On Weekend'' (2005–2007) Youth oriented *''Barkada Sa 9'' (1981–1982) *''Basta Barkada'' (1978) *''Broadcast Campus'' (1973–1979) *''Chill Spot''¹ (2012–2013) *''Clubhouse 9'' (1978) *''ETC HQ''¹ (2012–2013) *''ETCETERA''¹ (2011–2013) *''The Front Act Show''¹ (2010–2011) *''It's A Date'' (1993-1995) *''Junior Newswatch'' (1993–2000) *''Kol TV''¹ (2007–2008) *''Lotlot & Friends'' (1985–1988) *''Manilyn Live!'' (1990-1991) *''Match TV'' (2002–2003) *''NewsWatch Junior Edition'' (2008–2009) *''Sabado Boys''¹ (2007) *''Side Stitch'' (2002–2003) *''Teen Talk'' (1995) *''Teenage Diary'' (1986–1988) *''Young Love, Sweet Love'' (1987–1993) *''Youth Alive'' (2005–2007) Regional programming *''Bantawan sa Kinabuhi'' Radio Philippines Network *''Free to Choose'' Radio Philippines Network *''NewsWatch Cebuano Edition'' Radio Philippines Network *''NewsWatch Central Visayas'' Radio Philippines Network *''NewsWatch Davao'' Radio Philippines Network *''NewsWatch Southern Mindanao'' Radio Philippines Network *''NewsWatch Zamboanga'' Radio Philippines Network *''Pan sa Kinabuhi'' Radio Philippines Network *''Question Hour'' Radio Philippines Network Acquired programming Asianovelas *''Mr. Fighting'' *''Oshin'' Drama American *''$6,000,000 Man'' Radio Philippines Network Chinese *''Romance in the Rain'' Radio Philippines Network Mexican *''Acapulco, Cuerpo y Alma'' Telenovelas *''Alguna Vez Tendremos Alas'' *''Carita de Ángel'' (2003) *''Luz Clarita'' *''La Dueña'' *''Esmeralda'' *''Gente bien'' *''Luz y Sombra'' *''Maria del Cielo'' (2000–2001) *''Maria Isabel'' *''María la del Barrio'' *''MariMar'' *''Monte Cristo'' (2007) *''Los Parientes Pobres'' *''Piel'' *''Por un beso'' (2003) *''Preciosa'' *''Quinceañera'' (2000–2001) *''Serafín'' (2000–2001) *''Siempre te amaré'' (2000–2001) *''Simplemente Maria'' *''Sin Ti'' *''La Traidora'' *''La Usurpadora'' *''La Viuda de Blanco'' American TV shows *''The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime'' *''2 Broke Girls'' (2011–2013) *''24'' *''30 Rock'' *''The 4400'' *''60 Minutes'' (2013–2015) *''7 Deadly Hollywood Sins'' *''8 Simple Rules'' *''Acapulco H.E.A.T.'' *''The Adventures of Superboy'' *''Age of Love'' *''The Agency'' (2003–2004) *''Airwolf'' *''AJ's Time Travelers'' *''ALF'' *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' *''Ally McBeal'' (1998–2002) *''Amazing Stories'' *''Ambush Makeover''¹ *''American Dreams''¹ *''American Gladiators'' *''American Idol''¹ (2012–2013) *''America's Best Dance Crew'' *''America's Dumbest Criminals'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Got Talent'' (2009–2011) *''America's Next Top Model''¹ (2011–2013) *''Anderson Live''¹ (2013–2014) *''Armor of God'' *''Ask Harriet'' *''Austin City Limits'' *''Average Joe''¹ *''Baby Bob'' *''Babylon 5'' *''The Bachelor''¹ *''Bachelor Pad''¹ *''The Bachelorette''¹ *''Bachelorette Party Las Vegas''¹ (2012) *''Bare Essence'' *''Barney & Friends'' (1999–2003, moved to ABS-CBN and then to 5) *''Battle of the Network Stars'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Baywatch Nights'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Beauty & the Beast''¹ (2012–2013) *''Becker'' *''Beyond 2000'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' (now on Jack TV) *''The Biggest Loser'' *''Bionic Woman'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''Blind Justice'' *''Blockbusters'' *''Bones'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Burn Notice'' *''C-16: FBI'' *''California Dreams'' *''Candid Camera'' *''The Carrie Diaries'' Radio Philippines Network *''Charles in Charge'' *''Cheers'' *''Chicago Hope'' *''Child's Play'' *''Chuck'' *''City of Angels'' *''Civil Wars'' *''The Class'' *''Close to Home'' *''The Closer'' *''Cold Case'' *''Combat Missions'' *''The Commish'' *''Complete Savages'' *''Conan'' *''Conviction'' *''Covington Cross'' *''Crime Story'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Dallas'' *''Dark Angel'' (2007) *''Dark Justice'' *''Date My Mom''¹ *''Dateline NBC'' *''Dead Zone'' *''Designing Women'' *''Dharma & Greg'' *''Dirty Dancing''¹ *''The Dish'' *''Doctor Doctor'' *''Dollhouse'' *''Dominick Dunne's Power, Privilege, and Justice'' *''Double Dare'' *''The Dresden Files'' *''Dress My Nest'' *''Dr. Drew'' (2015–2016) *''Dweebs'' *''E-Ring'' *''Early Today''¹ (2013) *''Ed''¹ *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' (2009–2011) *''Emily Owens M.D.¹ (2012–2013) *''Entertainment Tonight¹ *''Entourage'' *''Eureka'' *''Everwood'' *''Extra''¹ (2011–2013) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''Face the Music'' *''Face the Nation'' *''Family Feud'' *''Family Ties'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''Fashion Hunters'' Radio Philippines Network *''Felicity'' *''Firefly'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Foody Call''¹ *''For Love or Money''¹ *''Forensic Files'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2009–2010) *''Friday the 13th: The Series'' *''Friday Night Lights'' (2011–2012) *''Friends''¹ (2011–2013) *''Fringe'' (2008–2009) *''Full House'' *''Future Weapons'' *''The Game'' *''Girls Behaving Badly'' *''The Girls of the Playboy Mansion'' *''Glee''¹ (2011–2013) *''The Glee Project''¹ (2011–2012) *''Gossip Girl''¹ (2011–2012) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' *''Harsh Realm'' *''Hawaii Five-O'' *''Hellcats''¹ (2011) *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Heroes'' *''High School Reunion'' *''The Hitchhiker'' *''Holding the Baby'' *''Hollywood One-on-One'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''House of Carters''¹ *''House of Glam''¹ *''House of Jazmin''¹ *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2011) *''How'd They Do That?'' *''Hudson Street'' *''Human Target'' *''Hunter'' *''Hypernauts'' *''I Had Three Wives'' *''In Living Color'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Inside Edition''¹ *''The Insider'' (Solar TV: 2009–2011 ETC: 2011–2013) *''The Insider Weekend'' *''Invasion'' *''Invisible Man'' *''Is She Really Going Out With Him?'' *''Island Son'' *''It's a Miracle'' *''JAG'' (2003–2004) *''Jake in Progress'' *''The Jamie Kennedy Experiment'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Jericho'' *''The Jerry Springer Show'' *''John Doe'' *''Journeyman'' *''Just for Laughs'' *''Just Kidding'' *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians''¹ *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''Kitchen Confidential''¹ *''Knight Rider'' *''Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami''¹ *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' *''L.A. Law'' *''La Femme Nikita'' *''Last Comic Standing'' *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''Late Show with David Letterman'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Legmen'' *''Lie to Me'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''The Lying Game'' (2012–2013) *''MacGyver'' *''Mad Fashion'' *''Magnum, P.I.'' *''Make Me a Supermodel'' *''Malcolm In The Middle'' *''Martial Law'' *''Masquerade'' *''Masterminds'' *''Medium'' *''Meet My Folks''¹ *''The Mentalist'' *''Miami Vice'' *''Millennium'' *''Millionaire Matchmaker''¹ *''Minute to Win It'' (2010–2011) *''Miss Advised''¹ (2013) *''Missing Persons'' (1994) *''Models of the Runway''¹ (2012–2013) *''Modern Family'' (2009–2010) *''Moesha'' *''Monk'' *''Moon Over Miami'' *''Moonlight'' *''Murder One'' *''Mutant X'' *''My Secret Identity'' *''My Sister Sam'' *''My So-Called Life'' *''Mysteries, Magic and Miracles'' *''Name That Tune'' *''Nancy Grace'' (2015–2016) *''Nash Bridges'' *''NBA games'' (1970–1977, 2004–2011) *''NBC Nightly News'' (2008–2011, 2013–2015) *''NCIS'' (2008-2011) *''Ned and Stacy'' *''The New Adventures of Wonder Woman'' *''New Amsterdam'' *''New Girl'' (2011–2013) *''Newton's Apple'' *''The Next'' (2012) *''The Next Big Thing: NY'' (2013) *''Nikita''¹ (2011–2013, redubbed Filipino on 5) *''Nikki'' *''The Nine'' *''Nip/Tuck''¹ *''NYPD Blue'' *''omg! Insider'' (2013) *''Once and Again'' *''One Tree Hill''¹ (2007, 2011–2012) *''The Originals'' (2013) *''Outback Jack''¹ *''Over the Top'' *''Oz'' *''Parental Control''¹ *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' *''Party of Five'' *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''Picket Fences'' *''Pointman'' *''Point Break'' *''The Powers of Matthew Star'' *''Power Rangers Series'' (1998–2004) **''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1998–1999) **''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1999–2000) **''Power Rangers In Space'' (2000–2001) **''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' (2001–2002) **''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (2002–2003) **''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2003–2004) *''The Practice'' *''The Pretender'' *''Pretty Little Liars''¹ (2011–2013) *''The Price is Right'' (2009–2011) *''Prison Break'' (2005–2009) *''Privileged'' *''Profiler'' *''Project Accessory'' (2013) *''Project Runway'' (2006–2007, 2011–2013) *''Project Runway All Stars'' (2013) *''Psych'' *''Pushing Daisies'' *''Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll''¹ *''Puttin' on the Hits'' *''Pyramid'' *''Quarterlife''¹ *''Queer Eye for the Straight Guy''¹ *''The Rachel Zoe Project''¹ *''Rags to Riches'' *''Ravenswood''¹ (2013) *''The Real Housewives of New Jersey'' *''Reasonable Doubts'' *''Real NBA'' *''Rescue 911'' *''Ripley's Believe It Or Not'' *''Roseanne'' *''Roswell'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Saturday Night Live''¹ *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Saving Grace'' *''Scare Tactics'' *''Scrubs'' *''Sealab 2020'' (1980) *''SeaQuest 2032'' *''SeaQuest DSV'' *''The Secret Circle''¹ (2011–2012) *''Seinfeld'' *''Sesame Street'' (RPN: 1970–1980, 9TV: 2014–2015) *''Seven Days'' *''Sex and the City'' *''Sexiest''¹ *''Shark'' *''The Simple Life'' *''Sledge Hammer!'' *''The Sopranos'' *''Space: Above and Beyond'' *''Sparks'' *''Spencer'' *''Split Ends''¹Part of ETC Recall *''Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Model Search'' *''Standoff'' *''Star Search'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Stark Raving Mad'' *''Still Standing'' *''Strange Luck'' *''Street Justice'' *''The Streets of San Francisco'' *''Super Fun Night'' (2013) *''Survivor'' **''Survivor: China'' **''Survivor: Micronesia'' **''Survivor: Nicaragua'' *''Swans Crossing'' *''Sweet Justice'' *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' *''T. and T.'' *''Tales from the Crypt'' *''The Talk'' (2013–2015) *''Taxi (TV series)'' *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' *''This is Your Day'' *''Threshold'' *''Thunder in Paradise'' *''Tim Gunn's Guide to Style''¹ *''TMZ'' (2011–2013) *''TMZ Weekend'' *''Today''¹ *''Today Weekend''¹ *''Today's FBI (1982)'' *''Today's Talk''¹ *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' *''The World According to Paris'' (2012) *''Treasure Hunters'' *''True Beauty''¹ *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Two and a Half Men'' *''Two Guys and a Girl'' *''The Tyra Banks Show''¹ *''Undercover Boss'' *''The Vampire Diaries''¹ (Solar TV: 2009–2011, ETC: 2011–2013) *''Veronica Mars''¹ *''Versus'' *''The Visitor'' *''Voyager: The World of National Geographic'' *''Welcome to the Parker''¹ *''What I Like About You''¹ *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''White Collar'' *''Who Wants to Marry My Dad?¹ *''Who's the Boss? *''Wildfire'' *''Win, Lose or Draw'' *''Without a Trace'' *''The Wizard'' *''Wizards and Warriors'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''Wok With Yan'' *''Women's Murder Club'' *''WonderWorks'' *''World Entertainment Report'' *''The World Tomorrow'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' *''The X-Files'' (1995–2004, 2008–2009) *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' Australian TV shows *''Australia's Next Top Model'' (2005–2007) British TV shows *''Life on Earth'' (1984) *''Top Gear'' (2013–2015) *''The World at War'' *''The Thin Blue Line'' *''Banzai'' *''The Crystal Maze'' *''Face the Music'' Canadian TV shows *''Against All Odds'' *''Air Crash Investigation''¹ (2013–2014) *''The Campbells'' *''Just for Laughs: Gags'' *''My Secret Identity'' *''You Can't Do That on Television'' *''Undercover Boss: Canada'' (2014–2015, 2016–2017) European TV shows *''Largo'' (2003–2004) Anime and Tokusatsu *''Astro Boy'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Gatchaman'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''Fiveman'' (1997–1998) (Tagalog version) *''Goggle V'' (1998–2000) (Tagalog version) *''Gundam Wing'' *''In the Beginning: Stories from the Bible'' *''Jetman'' (1997–1998) (Tagalog version) *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' *''Macross'' *''Monkey Magic'' *''Patlabor'' *''Pokémon: XY'' (2014–2015) *''Raijin-Oh'' *''Ranma ½'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Saint Tail'' *''Shaider'' *''Skyranger Gavan'' (1997–1998) (Tagalog version) *''Spielban'' *''Space Battleship Yamato'' (as Star Blazers) *''Sunvulcan'' *''Thundersub'' *''Starranger'' *''Voltes V'' *''Voltron'' *''Yaiba'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Zoids: Fuzors'' Cartoon shows *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' *''The Adventures of Young Gulliver'' *''Adventure Time''¹ *''Alex and His Dog'' *''The All-New Popeye Show'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Amigo and Friends'' *''Animaniacs'' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Ben 10''¹ *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' *''Beware the Batman'' (2014–2015) *''Bugs Bunny'' *''Bratz'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' Radio Philippines Network *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Comic Strip'' **''Karate Kat'' **''The Mini-Monsters'' **''Street Frogs'' **''Tigersharks'' *''The Critic'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''Emergency +4'' *''Felix The Cat'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Flintstones'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Going Bananas'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Hey Arnold'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hobo'' *''Inch High Private Eye'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Karate Kid'' *''Kiddie Toons'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Land of the Lost'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Merrie Melodies'' *''Mickey Mouse Club'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Phantom 2040'' *''Popeye & Son'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Science Court'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue!'' *''Shazzan'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Simpsons'' Radio Philippines Network *''Skeleton Warriors'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2002–2004) *''Star Fleet'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2014–2015) *''Street Fighter'' *''Superfriends'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Swat Kats'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''ThunderCats'' *''The Tick'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Where's Wally?'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''World of Animation'' *''Young Justice'' Radio Philippines Network *''X-Men Evolution'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' ¹With CNN Philippines Sports shows *''ABC Wide World of Sports'' Radio Philippines Network *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''Extreme Games 101'' *''Gameplan'' Radio Philippines Network *''K-1'' *''Main Event'' *''NBA Action'' *''NBA Playoffs'' *''NBA Games'' (2004–2007, 2008–2011) **''NBA on RPN'' (2004–2007) **''NBA on C/S'' (2008) **''NBA on C/S 9'' (2008–2009) **''NBA on Solar TV'' (2009–2011) *''NFL Game Day'' *''Real NBA'' (2010–2011) *''Ultimate Fighting Championship'' *''World Class Boxing'' *''World Poker Tour'' *''WWE Raw''¹ (2005–2007, 2008–2011) *''WWE SmackDown''¹ (2005–2007, 2008–2011) *''Versus'' Sports coverages *1973 Asian Basketball Confederation Championship Manila *1984 Summer Olympics *1988 Summer Olympics *1991 Southeast Asian Games *1992 Dunhill Golf Cup *1994 Women's Volleyball Grand Prix Manila *2008 Summer Olympics *2010 Winter Olympics *2010 Youth Olympics *Boxing At The Bay (2009-2011) *Donaire vs Concepcion *Donaire vs Darchinyan *Donaire vs Maldonado *Donaire vs Martinez *Donaire vs Montiel *First Strike: Francisco vs Vasquez Fight *Mayweather vs Mosley *NBA on RPN *NBA Finals (2008-2010) *NBA All-Star Weekend (2008-2010) *NCAA March Madness on RPN (1973–1997) *Pacquiao vs Barrera 1 *Pacquiao vs Barrera 2 *Pacquiao vs Clottey *Pacquiao vs Cotto *Pacquiao vs Dela Hoya *Pacquiao vs Diaz *Pacquiao vs Hatton *Pacquiao vs Fahsan *Pacquiao vs Margarito *Pacquiao vs Marquez 1 *Pacquiao vs Marquez 2 *Pacquiao vs Morales 1 *Pacquiao vs Morales 2 *Pacquiao vs Morales 3 *Pacquiao vs Solis *Pacquiao vs Velasquez *Pride and Glory: The Sonsona-Hernandez Fight *Star Olympics (2001-2005) *The Flash and the Furious *Thrilla in Manila (1975) *UAAP Basketball (1991-1994) (produced by Silverstar Communications) *UEFA Champions League Final on RPN (1980–1999) *UEFA Cup Winners' Cup Final on RPN (1980–1999) *UEFA European Championship on RPN (1976–1996) *Viloria vs Iribe *Viloria vs Tamara *Viloria vs Ulysses *WWE Fatal 4Way (2010) *WWE Royal Rumble (2010) *WWE SummerSlam (2010) *WWE TLC: Tables Ladders & Chair (2010) *WWE Wrestlemania 26 (2010) *World Series on RPN (1970-1983) ¹With 9TV Election coverages *Pollwatch '87 (May 11–12, 1987) *Pollwatch '88 (January 18–19, 1988) *Pollwatch '92 (May 11–12, 1992) *Pollwatch '95 (May 8–9, 1995) *Elections '98 (May 11–12, 1998, together with MBC and Manila Bulletin) *Bantay Halalan 2001 (May 14–15, 2001, together with IBC, RMN, Manila Standard and Manila Bulletin) *Hatol ng Bayan: Kampanya 2004 (May 10–11, 2004, together with NBN and IBC) *Hatol ng Bayan 2007 (May 14–15, 2007, together with NBN and IBC) *Hatol ng Bayan: AutoVote 2010 (May 10–11, 2010, together with NBN and IBC) *The Filipino Votes: Election Day 2016 (May 9–10, 2016) *The Filipino Votes: Election Day 2019 (May 13–14, 2019) Special events *Academy Awards (1961-2007) *American Music Awards (2010) *The Live Coverage of Apollo 11 on 9 (August 16, 1969) *Binibining Pilipinas (1966-1991) *FAMAS Awards (1985-2003) *Gawad Urian *Golden Globe Awards¹ (2009, 2010) *Metro Manila Film Festival Awards Night¹ (1990-2009) *Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of Stars¹ (1990-2009) *Miss Asia-Pacific (1968-1989, 1992-2000) *Miss Earth (2001) *Miss Philippines Earth (2001) *Miss Teen USA (1983-2006) *Miss Universe (1970-1975*, 1996-1997, 1999-2006) *Miss USA (1975-2006) *Miss World (1966-1997, 2002-2004) *Mutya ng Pilipinas (1968-1990, 1993-2000) (*RPN was the official TV network of the Miss Universe Pageant in Manila in 1974.) TV specials *''1996 Clio Awards'' (December 3, 1996) *''Aiza Seguerra: Bow!'' (1988) *''Aliwan Festival TV Special'' (2005-2008) *''American Idol (season 11) Grand Finale''¹ (May 24, 2012) *''American Idol (season 12) Grand Finale''¹ (May 17, 2013) *''Ang Bagong Kampeon Grand Finals'' (1986-1989) *''Battle Of The Brains Grand Finals'' (1991-2000) *''Bayan Batas Balita: The RPN 9 Presidential Forum'' (1998) *''The Best of Jabbawockeez''¹ (December 22, 2009) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (1985-1999, 2000-2001) *''Clear Men Future League Finals TV Special''¹ (2008) *''Earth Day Concert TV Special'' (1996-1999) *''EDSA 25th Anniversary''¹ (February 25, 2011; together with NBN) *''Emmy Awards TV Special'' (1990-2007) *''Ewan McGregor: Cold Chain Mission''¹ (December 30–31, 2013; together with UNICEF) *''Grammy Awards''¹ (2009, 2013) *''Guy & Pip TV Special'' (1969) *''Ikon ASEAN Grand Finals''¹ (2007) *''Ikon Philippines Grand Finals''¹ (2007) *''Jose Mari Chan Special'' (1988) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986-1994) *''La Aunor, Beyond Time'' (1994) *''Make My Day Musical Special'' (December 27, 1997) *''Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez World Concert Tour'' (2003) *''Metro Manila Popular Song Festival Grand Finals'' (1978-1985) *''MTRCB Movie Awards''¹ (2010) *''MTRCB Television Awards''¹ (2009-2010) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Tribute Special'' (1990) *''National Quiz Bee Finals'' (1980-2007) *''Ninoy: Sa Dambana ng Kagitingan'' (August 20, 2003) *''On The Cusp of Change: 2013 Solar News Channel Year-Ender Report'' (December 27, 2013) *''Opposing Views Special: 2014 Philippine Intercollegiate Debating Championship Finals''¹ (April 11, 2014) *''Paalam... Pangulong Cory'' (August 1–5, 2009, together with NBN and IBC) *''Pareng Dolphy: Tatanda Ka Rin, Ate Guy'' *''Pasikatan Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1991-1993) *''Philippines' Next Top Model Grand Finals''¹ (2007) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2000-2007) *''PMPC Star Awards for Music''¹ (2009-2010) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television''¹ (1987, 2000-2004, 2006-2007) *''Project Runway Philippines (season 3) Grand Finale''¹ (May 13, 2012) *''Rated Prime at 43: The RPN 43rd Anniversary Special'' (July 2003) *''RPN Homecoming TV Special'' (1979) *''Sketchers Street Dance Battle Finals Night''¹ (2011-2012) *''Star Search Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1993) *''The Struggle is my Life: Nelson Mandela story''¹ (December 6, 2013) *''Superstar: Nora Aunor's 22nd Showbiz Anniversary @ Araneta Coliseum'' (1988) *''Teen Choice Awards 2013'' (August 12, 2013) *''Thalia Live in Manila'' (1996) *''Town Hall: Servant Leadership'' (February 2014) *''The World of Mother Teresa'' (December 5, 1996) ¹with ETC/SNC, now CNN Philippines Christmas specials *''Christmas Message and Urbi et Orbi Blessing Live from Vatican City'' (December 25, 2015 – present) *''Christmas Midnight Mass Live from Vatican City''¹ (December 25, 2015 – present) *''Christmas In Our Hearts TV Special'' (1991) *''Christmas Story: Telling by Lolo Larry Henares'' (December 23, 1997) *''Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade TV Special'' (1992) *''Isabella's Christmas Dreams Concert'' (December 19, 1994) *''Joyous Sounds Of Christmas'' (1992) *''Misa de Aguinaldo with Fr. Mario Sobrejuanite @ Cultural Center of the Philippines''¹ (December 25, 2015) *''Pamasko sa Bagong Taon: The RPN Christmas Special 2002'' (December 8, 2002) *''Superstar Beyond Time: A Christmas Special'' (December 21, 1994) *''Walt Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade'' (December 24, 1996) ¹With CNN Philippines Holy Week specials *''The 700 Club Holy Week Specials'' (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 1995) *''Bo Sanchez Lenten Special'' (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (1987–2007) *''Eat Bulaga Holy Week Drama Special'' (1981-1988) *''The Explorer Of St. Francis Xavier Documentary Special'' (produced by JesCom, 2005) *''GenRev: Generation Revival Holy Week TV Special'' (2004-2005) *''Greater Love: In Memory of Richie Fernando'' (produced by JesCom, 2005) *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible'' (1995) *''Power To Unite Holy Week Specials''¹ (2007-2010) *''Preacher In Blue Jeans'' (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005) *''The Seven Last Words''¹ (1985-2010) (now on IBC-13) *''Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta'' (1995-2007) (now on IBC-13) *''Sharing In The City Lenten Special'' (1978-2006) *''Siete Palabras sa Sto. Domingo - Seven Last Words at Sto. Domingo'' (live at Sto. Domingo Church, Quezon City) (1987-2008) (GMA Network, 2009-present) *''Stories: Art of the Cross''¹ (April 15, 2014) *''Stories: Bible Mysteries. Revelations''¹ (April 14, 2014) ¹in cooperation with Solar See also *Solar News Channel *9TV *CNN Philippines *CNN Philippines News and Current Affairs *ETC (the former name of Solar News Channel, 9TV and CNN Philippines) *C/S *C/S 9 *Solar TV *Radio Philippines Network *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines *Solar Entertainment Corporation *Nine Media Corporation